riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-185.26.182.33-20141025125105/@comment-5444611-20141215192526
Marcel Grass napisał(a): Czekajcie !!! Może Rick specjalnie tak napisał tą częśc żeby jego wierni fani czekali na kontynuację ?? Nie wiem . Mam takie przeczucie . W końcu jest tyle pytań i mało odpowiedzi . Po za tym nie wiem jak on chcę połączyc mitologię grecką i egipską . Przejrzałem trochę i spytałem nauczyciela od historii i jedyne co łączy te dwie religie to Hermanubis ( człowiek z głową Anubisa , powstał w połączeniu Hermesa i Anubisa ) i magia . Oby dwie te religie miały wielkie znaczenie dla magii . W końcu grecy odkryli takie pierwiastki jak złoto , srebro . Astronomia i astrologia ( wróżenie z gwiazd ) również łączy te dwa światy . Grecy nazywali już konstelacje , a Egipcjanie odkrywali je . Więc ja się pytam gdzie on widzi łączenie wierzeń Egipcjan z Grekami ?? Sorry za błędy jeśli takowe się znajdą . Nie znam wszystkich zasad ortografii i interpunkcji naszego chorego języka . Pozdro . Odkurzam stary post, ale akurat między mitologią egipską a grecką jest dużo więcej powiązań. Nie dość, że przez pewien czas Egipt był zajęty przez Greków a później Rzymian, a wpływy greckie były ogromne. Częściowo nawet niektórzy bogowie nabrali cech bogów tej drugiej religii. Hekate zdecydowanie ma nawiązania do Izydy, gdyż stosunkowo późno jej kult został wprowadzony a nawiązania do magii wskazują na pokrewieństwo jej klutu z kultem właśnie Izydy. Tak samo bogowie egipscy często mają nawiązania do Grecji, niektórzy, jak na przykład Serapis powstali własnie przez łączenie obu kultur. Oprócz tego oczywiście jest mit o Tyfonie, którym Grecy tłumaczyli dlaczego Egipcjanie wyznają bogów pod postaciami zwierząt(dla niewtajemniczonych wszyscy bogowie greccy, gdy nadszedł Tyfon uciekli do Egiptu i przemienili się w zwierzęta, tylko Zeus, a przez trochę także Atena i Hermes mu pomagali. Natomiast Egipcjanie widzieli bogów pod postacią zwierząt, więc czczą greckich bogów, lecz dorobili im swoją mitologię - tak twierdzili Grecy). A wracając do teraźniejszego tematu wątku, to no cóż... każdy ma zarzut do Ricka, że spartolił końcówkę. Myślę, ze za wiele wziął na siebie(jednocześnie trzecia część KrK, Greccy Bogowie według PJ, seria o bogach nordyckich i Krew Olimpu) i przypomniał sobie o terminie oddania kilka tygodni przed premierą i pisał na szybko. Nie wierzę w zabieg celowy... NIGDY Rick celowo by tak nie zepsuł książki... Z rzeczy których mi brakuje a których nikt nie wspomina - Percy, w chwili gdy Argo II zbliżało się do Rzymu przysięgał na swoje życie, że Rzym jest bezpieczny. Co z tego wyszło wiemy. Zamiast robić szopkę z atakiem na obóz herosów, Oktawian mógł po prostu wymusić na Percym spełnienie przysięgi, a później Grecy sami by zaatakowali. Co więcej, tego wątku w ogóle później nie ma!!!I jeszcze brakuje mi tego wielkiego poświęcenia Percy'ego. wielki wybór, czy da radę wycofać się w cień i oddać komuś przodownictwo, czy swoją chęcią ratowania wszystkich doprowadzi świat do zguby? Kogo poświęci i czy w ogóle to zrobi? Wielkie pytania serii, na które naprawdę liczyłam. I nie, nie wierzę, że to, że pozwolił Jasonowi, Leo i Piper zając się Gają a sam mordował mniejsze potworki to było to poświęcenie. A jeśli tak, to jest to mój największy zawód, bo czekałam na ten moment... Poza tym mam nadzieję, że wreszcie wydadzą w Polsce to opowiadanie o Annabeth i Sadie. Ile można czekać? Szopkę sobie robią z czytelników, aby więcej kasy zdobyć...